


Morning after

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I needed a break from angst and smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Takuya's a sweetie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: It's the morning and Takuya really doesn't want to wake up just yet





	Morning after

A crack of light peered through the gap between the curtains and shone onto the bed where the two lovers were draped across each other, limbs wrapped around each other as if they could never let go. The perfect picture of serenity, harmony and love, and as the morning sun began to rise, it illuminated them, two men both looking incredibly tired but at the same time, incredibly rested just from being in the other's company. 

One of the men's eyes opened slowly, and he squinted at the sunlight that just so happened to be falling right over his eyes. He tried to roll over, but this was prevented by the other man lying on his chest. He smiled fondly and ran a hand through the hair that was falling into the other man's face, exposing his lashes that sat so delicately on the tops of his cheeks, and his eyes that, when opened, could be mesmerising, causing yourself to get lost in them for hours.

The movement made the boy stir, and he opened his eyes slightly "Joonjae?" He asked, voice slightly hoarse, and rougher than it would normally be due to the fact that it was morning. Joonjae smiled down, kissing Takuya's forehead.

"Good morning baby." He replied, and Takuya smiled blearily back up at him, before resting his head on the other's chest.

" 'S too early," Takuya mumbled, closing his eyes and cuddling into Joonjae again, burying his head into the other's chest. 

"Takuya, I have to get up. I've got work and I have to be ready soon."

"Call in sick. I don't want you to go." Takuya said, wrapping his arms tighter around Joonjae, and throwing a leg over his to keep him properly trapped.

"Takuya-" Joonjae started but realised that once Takuya had his mind set on something involving him and cuddles, there was no going back "I'll do it. But no more, ok? I'll lose my job if I keep being sick too often."

Takuya nodded his head "Good. But stay with me now." 

Joonjae smiled and kissed the top of Takuya's head "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"You love me though," Takuya replied, still smiling gently

 


End file.
